The present invention relates to a lid for closing off the tank connector of motor vehicles, with the lid having an annular seal disposed in a circumferential groove in an outer periphery of the lid, the seal serving for sealing the gap between the rim of the lid and the outer surface of the vehicle.
In order with the known lids of this type to be able to adequately securely attach the sealing rings, special glues and adhesives were needed for securing the sealing rings in special operations, after which the lids were generally finished to the desired color. These additional operations not only make the manufacture of the lids more expensive, but also result in relatively high rates of rejection.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate the drawbacks of the heretofore known lids; accordingly, the aforementioned adhesives should be unnecessary to have, and manufacturing defects should furthermore be extensively eliminated.